ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
You Okay You Look Like You Have Seen a Ghostfreak
This is the 26th episode of Dan 10. Summary Dan unlocks a new form called Ghostfreak which escapes the Omnitrix and goes rogue, becoming his own villain Zs'Skayr! Plot A motor home is driving in the streets late at night. We look in and see Jim driving the motor home with the team sleeping inside. Jay and Chris, with his ID Mask on making him look normal, are sprawled out on the floor with game controllers in their hands by the mini T.V. sleeping like babies. CC on the lower bed of the bunk holding his bow. CC: Angela........ Marina is sleeping in the upper bunk with a book in her hand while Dan is on the edge of the bed with the Omnitrix activated on a new hologram with his right hand near the hologram. Then he thrashes switching the ghostly looking hologram into a giant new alien with four arms. Jim: Heh heh, road trips on the weekends. (Then he sees something in the road and makes a quick turn causing his tires to screech. He hits a pot hole alerting everyone.) Chris: What happened!? Jim: Something in the road! The team sees a giant bipedal an almost blue elephant like alien running in the opposite direction with red eyes. He wears briefs which is held by a belt, suspenders which are purple with yellow circles, and arm bracelets. He has lock on his belt and a trunk with yellow teeth and he wears a purple crown. Finally he has tusks. Elephant alien: Got to get away before they start following me! Dan: Hey! (He runs down.) When the team reach the elephant alien. CC: Ooh I heard of this clown his name is Trumbipulor! Trumbipulor: How did you know?! I famous right!? CC: No. I just read your file! Trumbipulor goes in for a punch. Dan slaps down the hologram he was on and becomes a 12 foot tall red alien with four arms and four green eyes. He has a mustache with three spikes on his head, a black tank top shirt with a green stripe, black pants and fingerless gloves with a green cuffs. Finally he has a belt with the Omnitrix on it. New Alien: Whoa. Cool a four-armed alien! I got it Four Arms yeah! (He runs up throwing a punch causing Trumbipulor to skid back. As Trumbipulor charges at Four Arms, Four Arms uppercuts him and the two become deadlocked. Four Arms then drop kicks Trumbipulor to the ground.) Give up Trumbipulor I'm overpowering you! (Trumbipulor swings his trunk knocking Four Arms off.) Trumbipulor: Hah! As he attempts to escape Jay transforms into Fasttack and dashes in front of Trumbipulor. As Trumbipulor turns to the other side Fasttrack appears in front. Then Fasttrack jumps into the air dodging an angry Trumbipulor's fist and kicks him in the face. As a counter attack Trumbipulor grabs hold of Fasttrack's leg. Fasttrack: Hey let go! Trumbipulor: As you say! (He flings him to a wall.) Fasttrack: AHHHH!!!!! Chris then rips off his ID Mask and creates a mace hand and attempts to smash his fist into Trumbipulor but Trombipulor uses his tusk to grab a lampost to knocking Chris away. Chris: STUPID ELEPHANT! This is why I hate elephants! CC then fires an arrow but Trumbipulor belly bumps CC knocking him back. Marina: Ugh boys. Have to do all the work for them! (Marina creates a mana forcefield around him.) Let's try this:' Berdi Mordo Nata! ('Marina fires an energy beam sending Trumbipulor back flying.) There was that so hard! The Boys: No. Fasttrack runs up to Trumbipulor and kicks him in the face at a fast rate. CC fires a flaming arrow in the chest, causing Fasttrack's legs to catch on fire. Fasttrack: Hot! HOT! Chris then creates a metal blade and stabs Trumbipulor and backhands its mouth injuring him. Four Arms then holds Trumbipulor up but Trumbipulor body slams Four Arms turning him into another alien. His skeleton falls to the ground a spirit flying out. Dan's skeleton gets wrapped in a ghostly wrapping. Then the spirit enter the skeleton causing Dan to gain one ghostly eye and lines all over his body. Ghostly Alien: Whoa this is another new one! (Dan became a greenish-white ghost alien with a crest on his head and one green eye. He also is wrapped in green chains that are wrapped around his front which leads to his neck, waist, and chest. He has spikes on his elbows and a ghostly tail. He has cuffs on his wrists and the Omnitrix is on the center of his chains. His body is covered with black lines and especially the black lines are on his face that might lead to a mouth. He speaks with a faint whispery voice.) This guy is a freak! Chris, shuddering: Ugh that alien is creepy! Fasttrack: Why don't you just call him Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak: Not a bad name! Fasttrack: I was joking! Marina: Guys focus! (Marina fires a mana stream knocking Trumbipulor back a little.) Not working. Dan. Ghostfreak: Being a ghost means I can do this! (He turns intangible as Trumbipulor attempts to strike him several times.) Hah! You know what they say possesion is 9/10ths the law! (He phases into Trumbipulor possesing him. Trumbipulor begins to glow green.) Trumbipulor, possesed: Wipee, skippy doo! I am the stupid ol' elephant! (He begins punching himself.) Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Chris: Hah hah classic! Trumbipulor falls to the ground Ghostfreak phasing out of him. Ghostfreak: He's down for the count! (Ghostfreak then his eye turns pink and screams in pain.) Marina: DAN? Fasttrack dashes foward going to slap him. Ghostfreak, hissing: STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! (He slaps Fasttrack away causing him to revert. Ghostfreak then reverts causing a bright light to envelop a screaming Ghostfreak.) No!!! I'm not going back!!! Jim then races out. Jim: Everyone alright? Chris: We're all alright but I can't say the same about Dan! (He puts on his mask.) Dan comes out of the smog. Dan: I'm alright Grandpa! Whispery Voice: But not for long! They all turn gasping seeing Ghostfreak laughing. CC: Dude. That is soooo freaky! Ghostfreak: If you think this is freaky you haven't seen anything yet! (Ghostfreak then peels his skin off revealing a grim reaper like alien.) End Scene Ghostfreak is now a grim reaper like alien with a skull face turned upside down with one pink eye. There is one eye on his chest and has a hood over his upside down skull. There are facet joint on his back which are large and curved. Also the skin on his arms is hanging down, his tail became skinnier and more whip like and is black and white striped, his skin gray purple, his arms are black and white striped and his claws are white with black hands. Finally is teeth are like humans and he carries a scythe. Ghostfreak: Hahahahaha!!!!!! Jay: We thought you were scary before! Dan: Who are you really, Ghostfreak?! Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak is the pet name you have gave me, but I am not your pet anymore! I am an Ectonurite named Zs'Skayr! CC: Your name describes you all. Zs'Skayr: Thank you. You see when the DNA for the Omnitrix was being sampled, Azmuth the creator- Marina: We know who Azmuth is! Zs'Skayr: As I was saying, Azmuth when to my home dimension Aur Phaetos! After he found me in my castle Zs' Castle I, I was the Ecto-lord of my planet and was overpowered after he took a DNA sample of me causing me be obtained into a capsule. He later insert me into the Omnitrix but something went terribly wrong, I started to fight back so he activated me only in a playlist in the updated Omnitrix. I tried to find a way out until it became updated and I was a DNA sample. All I had to do was wait for the perfect time for you to use me and that leaves now!!!! Jim, sighs: Every strand of Ectonurite DNA is alive. That made it easier for Ghostfreak...I mean Zs'Skayr to escape! Zs'Skayr: NOW I SHALL RULE EARTH!!! Chris: Not going to happen! Zs'Skayr fires a darkness beam knocking Chris back. Marina fires mana disks at Zs'Skayr but becomes intangible and slashes at Marina with his scythe, Marina trying to block it. Jay and Dan are about to transform but he grasps his tail around Jay and launches him at Dan knocking them both down. CC fires a fireball at Zs'Skayr but dodges by becoming intangible the fire appears on the mana shield creating a light. Zs'Skayr: AHHHH!!!!! The light!!! (He screeches and flies off.) Dan: We have to follow him! He seems to be weak to sunlight which might be a problem at night! Jim: I do have some things from my Plumber days that might help! The team smiles. End Scene Zs'Skayr is flying through town scaring people. One couple sitting in a car Zs'Skayr emerges with a cackle, causing the couple to drive away. Then he enters a theater and flies out of the screen scaring everyone. Zs'Skayr uses his scythe to slash the telephone poles causing there to be no power. He enters a telephone to a woman on the phone. Woman: Hello Jerry? Hello! Zs'Skayr, coming out of the telephone: Jerry's cut off! (cackles. He then cracks his head right side up.) Aww that's much better! Woman: AHHH!!!! Zs'Skayr is about to fire a darkness beam at a car. When Bloxx appears behind Zs'Skayr. Bloxx: Zs'Skayr! Zs'Skayr: Ahhh Dan 10! I'll be with you in a moment! (He's about to use an energy beam to blast the car when a block hit him.) Bloxx: No. Now! (He creates a dome around Zs'Skayr but he phases out.) Oh come on you can phase out of their too! Dang it! (He then morphs his hands into guns and begins shooting block projectiles hitting Zs'Skayr straight in the chest eye.) Zs'Skayr: You can't defeat me I am invincible! Bloxx: That's your problem Zs'Skayr you were never cool even in the Omnitrix! You were just....creepy....like you are now! (He fires more projectiles striking Zs'Skayr, Zs'Skayr recoils by using his tail and smacks Bloxx down causing him to revert.) Fasttrack: Hey Zs'Skayr! You wanna know what's faster than fast me! (He runs into a circle around Zs'Skayr, Zs'Skayr attempting to use his energy beams but fails. Fasttrack then bashes him then runs in a circle. Then he kicks him in the face then goes back in the circle.) Zs'Skayr: ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! Fasttrack: It's not foolishness it's a- Marina: Distraction! (Marina fires a mana beam striking down Zs'Skayr, then when Fasttrack runs out of the circle. Marina creates a dome.) CC then creates a fire wall around it. Finally Marina lifts up the mana barrier Chris running it punching then raises the dome up again. Chris punches Zs'Skayr near the fire causing him to burn. Chris is about to finish him when Zs'Skayr uses an energy beam to blow up the dome and put of the fire. Chris comes out coughing. Marina: Chris! Are you okay? Chris: Yeah being part stone and metal made me be able to hold my ground! Jay: Does this mean we can go home? Dan: No we have to stop him for good! They arrive at a school Zs'Skayr terrorizing the janitors from the outside. Jay becomes Stinkfly and fires slime at Zs'Skayr causing him to notice and he uses telekinesis to bring a pillar down about to squash Stinkgfy but dodges barely and fires slime spit hitting Zs'Skayr in the face. Zs'Skayr: Grrrr. Dan transforms into a new alien, which is Nika's species a blue moth like alien more muscular then Nika with large eyebrows. With large blue wings and antenna, with black claws and a black beard. He also has claws and a two toed feet with a third toe extension on the back of his foot. He has blue and black spots on his arms and legs that resembles chunks of ice, and a light blue body. He wears a belt with the Omnitrix on it. New Alien: Whoa Nika's species, what were they called again Necrofriggians? Okay let's give it a try! (He flaps his wings flying towards Zs'Skayr at Zs'Skayr level.) Zs'Skayr: Ahhh a Necrofriggian good choice! The new alien fires a freeze breath at Zs'Skayr who turns intangible this causes his intangibility to stop. Zs'Skayr, breaking out of the ice: Interesting. (He swings his scythe causing Big Chill to go intangible and phases through Zs'Skayr frrezing him. Zs'Skayr breaks out again.) I can do this all day. Big Chill: Okay try this! (He fires ice projectiles that Zs'Skayr goes intangible to dodge.) Now Jay! Stinkfly: Let's stink up a storm! (Stinkfly fires a gas into Zs'Skayr's face causing him to fall to the ground. While Big Chill incases him in ice. Stinkfly reverts laughing.) That was a gastrous story!!! Hahaha!!! Chris: Not cool dude! Big Chill: Yeah so not cool! (reverts.) Marina: Guys look out! Zs'Skayr breaks out of the ice swinging his scythe towards the boys. Marina creates a mana barrier and flips through her spell book looking for a spell. Chris fights his scythe with his blade arm the two parrying eachother's attacks as Chris goes for a thrust Zs'Skayr goes intangible. Chris: Hey that's unfair! Zs'Skayr: Duh I'm a villain I don't play by the rules! Jim then fires a sunlight beam effecting Zs'Skayr causing him to shrivel up. Jim, mocking: What's wrong Zs'Skayr can't take a little sunlight? Zs'Skayr uses his tail to whack it away. Then CC runs up firing a flaming arrow impaling Zs'Skayr in the chest causing him to burn. CC: You know what they say can't take the heat get out of the kitchen! (He's about to fire another arrow when Marina stops him.) Marina: I found the spell! 'Kemo Char! '(She fires beams of yellow energy that blinds Zs'Skayr and Jay transforms into Spidermonkey.) Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! Yeah now we're talking! (Spidermonkey fires a web swinging across the pillar bashing Zs'Skayr to the ground. Spidermonkey fires a web holding Zs'Skayr down, Zs'Skayr just phases through the web and slashes Spidermonkey with his scythe.) Okay let me try something! (He fires a web that Zs'Skayr becomes trapped to a wall. Then Spidermonkey fires more webbing that starts to layer around Zs'Skayr as Zs'Skayr tries to turn intangible he fails.) It looks like the thicker the webbing is the more difficult it makes you to go intangible! (Spidermonkey runs foward but Zs'Skayr is about to use his scythe as a counter-attack Spidermonkey pulls the scythe away with his webbing. Then Zs'Skayr uses his telekinesis to lift Spidermonkey and slam him into a pillar he also grabs his scythe and breaks out.) Zs'Skayr: Hahahaha!!! I am invincible! Spidermonkey reverts. Chris runs up towards Zs'Skayr and impales Zs'Skayr with a blade in the chest eye. Zs'Skayr: Ahhh!!!!!! (He retracts his tail and whips it at Chris crushing him.) Chris: Let go! Marina: 'Kemo Char! '(Marina fires yellow energy beams that blinds Zs'Skayr.) Zs'Skayr: It burns it burns! Dan: What I have an idea! (He transforms into NRG.) NRG! It's been a while since I used this guy! Zs'Skayr: What can this form do to me? NRG: This. (He fires a radiation beam that burns Zs'Skayr.) Zs'Skayr: AHHHHHH!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Zs'Skayr lashes out his tail but NRG grabs it and reels it in he then superheats his fist burning Zs'Skayr's tail and body.) NRG: Now let's try- Zs'Skayr's tail smacks him into a pillar and opens the handle causing a light to fly out of the suit. A being made up of pure red radioactive energy alien with two straps, two wristbands, two knee braces and a belt with the Omnitrix on it. NRG: Epic! (He fires energy balls that burn Zs'Skayr. Then he spits lava to damage Zs'Skayr even more, then he creates a light that's like a lightbulb that burns Zs'Skayr.) Zs'Skayr: Please! IT BURNS THE LIGHT BURNS! (He shrivels up and disappears. NRG enters his armor and reverts.) Jim: We're done at last! Marina: What happened to Ghostfreak? Dan: Don't know but something tells me that we won't see Ghostfreak for a long time now and Zs'Skayr isn't done yet he will return! Chris: Until he returns we can relax! This is the end of the 26th episode of Dan 10. Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin CC Takaishi Jim Tennyson Citizens Janitor Villains Zs'Skayr (First Appearance) Trumbipulor (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Dan Four Arms (First Appearance) Ghostfreak (First Appearance, escaped) Bloxx (offscreen transformation) Big Chill (First Appearance) NRG (normal and true form) Aliens Used By Jay Fasttrack (2x) Stinkfly Spidermonkey Trivia *Ghostfreak appears in this episode and goes rogue and escapes the Omnitrix. *Ghostfreak escapes the Omnitrix and becomes the Ecto-Lord Zs'Skayr. *NRG's true form appears for the first time.